


Dangerous and Sweet

by cruelest_month



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Just a Kiss, M/M, Not all doors are bad, Singing as a coping mechanism, Strange hallways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: A well-timed door leads to the wrong place. Or does it? Either way, Gerard Keay meets Michael.





	Dangerous and Sweet

The black vines caught on fire quickly. They shook and shrieked, green eyes shriveling back into thorns. They slowly recoiled back into the book, bringing the flames closer and closer to the pages.

The outer layer of alien jungle stayed put, the remaining vines stilled and drooped as they were abandoned. Gerard sliced into them with his knife, trying to find a way out as the flames spread. That was why he didn’t question the yellow door until he was on the other side of it.

The frame slammed behind him, echoing over and over again as if the door was tumbling through a dryer. The yellow color seemed to swirl in on itself, as it grew brighter. Then it disappeared.

Yellow. He hadn’t come in through a yellow door. It had been a green door.

He glanced up and down the hallway he’d arrived in. The floors seemed to sway slightly, but the walls stayed put. He winced at the wallpaper – a mustard yellow and black hounds tooth pattern.

“This is unbearable,” he decided and set off in a random direction. He pointedly ignored the six doors that appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Despite Gerard’s best efforts, it took some time and a bit of running to get past the wallpaper. That had to be some kind of victory.

The next stretch of hallway was pitch black. The entrance was round and damp like that of a cave. He fumbled in his backpack for a torch and then headed into it. On the dark ceiling were neon yellow spirals that slithered round and round like worms.

No one had said or done anything yet. No one seemed to be around. But someone had made the door appeared. And someone had to have a thing for yellow.

Still, he’d been in worse situations. Perhaps this was why he started to whistle, taking note of the cave’s acoustics. He stopped walking, considering. Well, he was clearly still being observed. Someone was still deciding what to do about him.

So what was someone waiting for? Panic to set in most likely. Fear was how you got yourself in over your head. That what made an unknown someone eat you. If he could approach the matter with some humor, well, he wasn’t sure monsters could kill someone who was in a good mood.

As Gerard continued through the cave, he switched to singing. In an effort to time his trek, he selected “I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That)” by Meat Loaf.

He was pleased to find he remembered all of the lyrics. His voice reverberated off the walls as he got more and more into the song. After all the likelihood that he’d be killed to this particular tune seemed entirely absurd.

All in all it was a disappointment to get to Lorraine Crosby’s section only to be met by silence.

He sighed a bit. Someone was playing hard to get.

A slow steady chuckle started up behind his right ear. No one was there when he turned around. The laughter got louder and more high-pitched, jumping from place to place like a carelessly thrown bouncing ball.

“Is that what you do when you’re in danger? Sing like a sweet bird in a cage?”

“I don’t really believe I’m in danger. Hence the air guitar.”

Someone laughed again, the sound more amiable and close by. “No? Well. I guess you aren’t then.”

Something poked his shoulder and Gerard glanced at a long, reedy finger. Then he looked to the creature it was connected to.

They looked like a young man about Gerard’s age with soft blonde hair and blue eyes. They belonged in a garden or an impressionist painting far more than they did a cave full of spirals. They leaned against the wall, looking smug, wearing a rather well tailored suit – a pale yellow with a pink tie and matching handkerchief.

Their smile, though… Their smile was alarming. All full of strange angles and sharp edges. Their teeth seemed a bit pointed like each one had been filed down while they sat in the corner one of their many rooms gnawing on bones. Gerard's rats had done that with wooden blocks and cardboard tubes. Their teeth just kept growing.

Gerard smiled back uncertainly. “I’m Gerard Keay. Gerry if you like.”

They were silent for a moment, their long fingers clasped in front of them. Their blue eyes never left Gerard’s face. Their smile remained but changed. It was less hungry and more tolerant. “I suppose I like Gerry. So I will let you call me Michael. She did but I won’t let her do that again. They won’t let her near them again.”

Gerard had no idea how to reply to half of that so he settled with ignoring it. “Well, I’m pleased to meet you and to be allowed to call you Michael. It’s important to have boundaries. I’m sorry if I overstepped mine it’s just that you didn’t give me any real instructions.”

“You’re an odd one. You ran only once.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but your wallpaper’s hideous.”

Michael looked delighted.

“I appreciate you letting me wander about the place. Is there more to it?”

Michael giggled. “Oh, it’s endless. If you enjoy it, perhaps you belong here. Shall I keep you in this cave? You can sing to me. I liked your singing.”

“I’d like to go home.” Michael’s face fell but only for a fraction of a second as Gerard quickly added: “But I’d be glad to come back.”

“When you come back, you can sing again.”

Perhaps the singing had been a mistake after all. “Certainly.”

“Somewhere better, somewhere brighter. Not the cave. I wouldn’t keep you here. This is for…” Michael chuckled. They moved closer, taking Gerard’s hand in one of theirs. Long fingers coiled around Gerard’s. They were warm and gentle even if they felt a bit like sandpaper and broken glass. “For other guests. The ones I like less than you, Gerry. I rather like you.”

“Good. I... I look forward to getting to know you better, Michael.”

“Thank me first.”

Gerard blinked. Thank them for liking him or for not killing him? Or for something else...? “Oh. Right. I’m sorry, of course. Thank you, Michael, for the well-timed door. I literally would not be here without you.” Which, so far, could have been much worse than it was.

Michael stepped away and bowed slightly. “There will be other doors. All for you, Gerry. You will take them,” he said. It was not a request.

Gerard hesitated and then nodded.

“Sweet boy.” Michael cupped Gerard’s chin for a moment, stroking the side of his face with one clawed finger. A tiny razor thin cut opened on his cheek. A thin trickle of blood wound its way down to Gerard’s lips. Michael licked it away and then kissed the spot. Leaning away, they snapped their fingers. A lavender door appeared. “It’s been settled then. Go on home.”

Gerard waited until Michael let go and then he moved to the door.

Michael smirked and waved as it closed shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely on a nonsensical idea that wouldn't go away. I'm tempted to write more about them although I'm not sure what yet. I sort of like the idea of a door eventually leading to Gerry getting some actual medical treatment but I'm sucker for positive outcomes. And monsters.
> 
> I tend to post ficlets/WIPs on tumblr as cruelestmonth. And I'm on discord as April#3069.


End file.
